


Vanity

by QuantumButterfly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumButterfly/pseuds/QuantumButterfly
Summary: Cordy could stop traffic in a gunny sack





	

Cordelia gave her makeup one final glance in the mirror, rolled a perfect tendril of hair between flawlessly manicured fingertips, and looked at the last part of her ensemble with disdain.

Yes, everyone knew there were vampires running around Sunnydale (and not even being subtle about it) but there wasn't much you could do to make a gun belt look stylish. Especially when it also held half a dozen rough wooden stakes and a couple flasks of holy water.

Having made the uncharacteristic decision that life was more important than fashion, Cordelia snugged the belt around her hips and added a stunning short jacket that hid the icky metal and pointy parts. 

"Yeah, girl, I got this" One last lick of her lips and a wink at the mirror, and she was off to take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny snippet from my huge AU headcanon where there is no "Sunnydale blindness" - where everyone knows what threats they are facing and are always armed for action.


End file.
